


罗香炖肉

by Aph_knB



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 无厘头炖肉, 罗香
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aph_knB/pseuds/Aph_knB
Summary: 就是几盘不好吃的肉！





	1. 挑嘴

《挑嘴》

 

严酷夏日，蝉鸣不绝于耳，就像团团热气蒸腾于耳侧，他就算调低空调也于事无补，更何况那位大医生还为了芝麻小事喋喋不休地发牢骚。

“黑足当家的，我说了不吃面包。昨天早上的便当根本不能吃。我要吃鲑鱼饭团，鱼和米都买了，我等了一个星期都没吃到。好不容易给我准备个饭团，你还在外面裹一层面包屑，我挑出来就算了，结果吃到中间竟然是酸的。黑足当家的，梅子我也绝对不会吃的。”

山治猛地放下筷子，盘子上的无辜烤鱼在桌子的震动下颤抖。

“说完了没？你他妈的挑食个没完，我就是想治治你什么都拣着吃的嘴，不吃面包不吃梅子你就饿肚子去吧！”说完，他把剩下的整条烤鱼放到自己的碗里，罗看着那道梅菜扣肉黑着面不出声。

“黑足当家的……”

“别叫我。”

鬼天气造就的臭脾气，他就是易怒怎么了？山治大大地翻了个白眼，洗完碟子后他头也不回地驱车到蓝海餐厅工作，至于罗好一阵子都没再吃下一口饭，呸，他才懒得理。

正值炎热夏季，厨房比起外头闷热得多，蓝海主厨山治对做错事情的厨师们一口一个脏话，就差拿出锅铲拍上那几个人的头。并不是说他平时就不暴躁了——对于臭男人山治认为善解人意是多余的——只是那火气相比平时烧得更旺，厨师们都战战兢兢地洗菜切鱼，就怕一不小心触碰到主厨的地雷把自己的工作丢了。

蓝海餐厅在晚上十一点钟打烊，员工们在十二点钟收拾完回家，餐厅的主厨待到一点钟是常事。他往往会在后厨房的小桌子上设计菜单，更多的时候，他会在厨房后的小浴室冲去一天的汗水。山治的小洁癖人所皆知，他不爱把车子搞得臭气熏天，更别提把肮脏的自己带回家。为了这点事，他特地在厨房扩建出一个小浴室，专属主厨山治的小浴室。

新衣服放在一个蓝色的布袋子里，脱下的旧衣服套在塑料袋内一并装进去。山治把袋子放在浴室门外，这才锁上门舒服地冲了个澡。门外的小小脚步声让他警觉地扭紧水龙头，张着耳朵耐心地等候着，结果等了几分钟也没再出什么声音，山治皱着眉头冲水把一身肥皂洗掉。

他妈的如果是个贼，他一出去就把他的脑袋踢下来。山治在心里恶声恶气地诅咒着，把门打开一个缝隙，手伸出去想拿他的布袋子。这一伸，他愣都愣住了。布袋子不见了，倒是他的手机还放在地面的原来位置。

难不成这个贼还偷衣服？  
山治的嘴角抽搐，火气咻咻地往上噌。厨房的钥匙只有四个人有，他自己，他老爹哲普，收银员娜美，最后就是该死的特拉法尔加罗。这间餐厅不管是地点或是资金都有他恋人的投入，简直比他自己还要上心，山治都快要以为罗更喜欢做生意而不是给病人开刀。一年前，山治还会在经营理念上询问罗的意见，久而久之上手之后，蓝海的名声大震，他也不再让罗在下班时间参与到餐厅的工作。现在想想，他们两个忙得像两只陀螺各自转，钥匙也没拿回来，这家伙该不会是报复下午的梅菜扣肉吧？天杀的他还每次划出时间回家煮饭给不知好歹的罗大医生吃，嫌弃还偏食就算了，他发发脾气，罗也不懂得宽宏大量忍一时风平浪静吗？！这家伙肯定是皮太厚了等着他去剥！山治恨得牙痒痒，正打算拽一条毛巾跑出去，陡然想起他把浴巾放在蓝布袋子里。

这可好了？他怎么出去？他妈的玩裸奔？一大夏日也不是这么玩的吧。

天杀的特拉法尔加罗，他不宰了他他就不叫山治！

xxx

特拉法尔加罗打了个大大的喷嚏，直觉告诉他是浴室内的恋人在声色俱厉地问候他全家祖宗，  
他斜眼瞥着怀抱里的袋子，气不打一处来。这几天，他的恋人就是个走动的定时炸弹，料理的味道还是惹人垂涎，但是每种菜辣椒都放的特别多，把他呛得眼泪哗哗下。夏天是一大罪魁祸首，罗已经准备好让山治裸着在自己的厨房跑一圈。没错，他想报复。是谁说学历高的医生就不能幼稚了？  
如果他太过理智，他们之间便不能称作爱情了。怀揣这种念头的罗大医生心安理得的把蓝色袋子放到桌子底下，笑的怪开心，他等不及山治红着脸捂着重要部位，向他承诺不再随便乱发脾气，至少把他这个恋人的挑嘴看在眼里，然后下一次做他喜欢吃的菜！

他过于洋洋得意，以至于山治出现在他的眼前的时候，他完全愣住了。

山治手叉着腰俯视他，脸色要有多黑就有多黑，简直比下午的烤鱼还要黑。山治没有红着脸，也没有捂着重要部位，而且没有裸着身子——他穿着围裙，近乎残酷地从双眼放射激光。

“罗，把袋子还我！”

围裙在他的行动下晃了晃，磁铁一样吸引住罗的所有注意力。那条围裙没有山治的胯骨宽，堪堪遮掩垂挂在两腿之间的小山治，细长白皙的大腿在他紧逼的步伐下若隐若现。  
罗目不转睛地盯着围裙的下摆，目光缓慢地蜿蜒向上。这条围裙是浅色的，他几乎能看到围裙下的所有颜色：胸口上可爱的小红点，暗金色的私毛藏着的小粉红，还有在罗的视奸下愈发泛红的肤色。

“你在想什么？”山治警觉地后退一步。“你别在我的厨房圣地乱来。”

罗扬起嘴角，他说：“我在想，果然是夏天让你脾气那么不好吧。”

“那当然，所以快把我的衣服给我！”

“然后，我也在想。”罗无情地打断他，他感叹道：“夏天不止烧得起怒火，欲火也是很难灭。”

山治发誓他要把钥匙从那个卑鄙小人拿回来！这个念头成型之时，他也被罗拽着围裙狠狠地扑倒在地。他总喜欢把厨房整理的一尘不染，油烟味是绝对要在一天的繁忙后去除的，油渍和污垢堵塞更是天天让特定的人来一番清理。这一细心近乎偏执的整顿让他的后背和地面摩擦时，发出滑腻的声音，罗的手掌垫在他的后背，他伤是没伤着的，但是撞下去的力道也把他气得够呛。

“你他妈！特拉法尔加罗！我、”

罗不会让他再有机会开口，他的吻绵密而周到，舌头灵活地破开山治虚掩的牙关直达他的舌头。山治立即不客气地吸吮着罗的舌头，他尝到了牙膏和饭团的味道，准是大医生又在刷牙后偷吃他放在冰柜里的饭团。他下次一定会买个带锁的冰柜。  
两个人分开的时候发出了好一大声啵，山治眯着眼望着罗满足的神情，警告性地把手掌顶在罗的胸口上预防他进一步的逾越。

“那个饭团是你明天的早餐，你吃了明天就没得吃了。”

“我不吃梅子，也不想饿着肚子。”

山治气急败坏地说：“那是梅菜，不是梅子！别告诉我你扔了！”

罗突然就说道：“我把他带给草帽当家的吃了。黑足当家的，梅子和梅菜都是酸的，我都不吃。”

你他妈就会只会吃醋的酸味吧！山治正想开口反驳，一只手已经暗搓搓地向下探，在他两腿之间暗示性的隔着围巾反复按压。山治的发言被硬硬转换成惊呼，臀部微微上抬贴近罗的手掌。始作俑者压低身子把嘴巴凑近山治的耳侧，舌头舔过山治的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻碾压他的耳尖，仿佛他点火一般的行为还不足够似的，他的手掌隔着布料挤压山治胸前的红点。  
美食当前，饥肠辘辘者没有不去吃食的道理。

罗没有脱下他的围裙，正如他自己也没费心去拉扯开自己的衣服，似有若无的触碰感出乎意料地把性爱浸染得无比火辣，他把山治压在身下，他的恋人早已经沉迷在他带给他的愉悦中，悦耳的喘息声在交融的暧昧中缠绕耳畔，罗一遍遍在他的颈项印下吻痕，另一只手不厌其烦地揉弄半硬的小山治。

“妈的，嗯、你行不行……”山治的手臂绕着罗的肩膀，他半掩的双眼满载着鄙夷，氤氲的水汽把那片纯粹的蓝染的迷离，他说：“你要是再不进入下一步，现在就让我回浴室自己解决！”他把一番话说的又急又气，罗倒是无所谓地一笑。

罗在他的发旋亲了亲，出口的话语倒不如亲吻那般的柔软，几乎是攻击性的刺激着山治：“你是无法让你自己满足的，你需要我的撑开你的肉洞，你要我狠狠地用力操你，你没这么想吗？”他邪气地勾起微笑，“你最好这么想，黑足当家的，我今晚要操到你合不拢嘴。”

山治兴奋地把大腿缠绕上罗的腰，他放在他私处的手掌被他夹在腿间，他隔着围裙摩擦着双腿，舔着嘴角说道：“我倒是想看谁先投降。”

罗仍然穿着他的休闲衣和牛仔裤，此时此刻这些束缚都成了最大的折磨。山治撑起身子把他下巴的汗水舔进嘴里，末了，舌尖向下舔着他胸口上露出来的纹身，他特意不去拉开罗的衣服，就好像他真的满足于这种隔靴搔痒的抚慰。  
他的该死的洁癖的恋人总是在性爱的时候把罗搞疯，山治平常西装革履好不正经的模样，越是这般禁欲，罗越是兴致勃勃地想让他展现出无垠的欲望。  
山治缓慢地把他的裤带解开，内裤里的性器已经渗出前液把布料打湿，他把他的家伙掏出来，指尖轻轻碾压着铃口，罗的一个闷哼卡在喉间，暗金色的眸子让人着迷地危险，手指插进山治的金发揉着。山治的指尖描摹着罗性器的线条，热乎乎的温度几乎带给他烫伤的错觉，他把拇指和食指圈成环状一下下地套弄着，视线却从来没有离开过罗的眼睛——他喜欢看到罗折服于情欲的模样，就像是他在喂着一只小豹子吃食，眼底的信任总让山治的心愈发柔软。

罗的家伙在他的手里越来越大，喘息也越来越响亮，他握住山治的手腕，止住了山治加快的套弄，山治挑着眉望着他噙着得意的微笑。  
罗耸肩，肆无忌惮地打量他的恋人。穿着围裙的山治赏心悦目，他的性器已经把围裙撑开了一个帐篷，像个军人打着军姿。围裙在拉扯下松懈了，左胸的红点在空气下发硬，罗爱不释手地用掌心搓揉着，山治猫咪般发出甜蜜的呻吟。

他让山治半跪着背对他，故意不让他看清他的每个动作，言语引导的行动火辣而盲目——甜蜜而残忍的惩罚也足以把欲火烧得更旺。山治乖乖地照做之后，他没有迅速地扩张进入。罗喜欢性爱，如同他喜欢料理，一旦他寻找到专属自己的味道和节奏，他宁愿这一辈子就这么定下不再改动，料理例如饭团和烤鱼，性爱例如山治。

他的指尖点过他敏感的腰侧，昂起头的性器暧昧地轻戳山治的洞口，他模仿做爱的频率打在山治的屁股上，前液把他浑圆的屁股搞得乱七八糟，罗的手却还在慢条斯理地勾过围裙的绳子，把松掉的结重新绑好。山治的双腿在期待中打颤，性器兴奋地滴着前液，他的双手难耐地握紧自己的围裙，把浅色的布料揉成一片皱褶。

山治看不见罗，他死死地盯着地板上的砖块，心跳慢不下来。不知道过了多久，罗的手指终于探向了他的洞口，裹着两人的前液压进他的深处，山治的大腿内侧被动的绷紧。许久没有性爱的结果便是如今的急躁，他想就这么前后移动身子，在罗的手指上操着自己，让罗不再顾虑毫无阻拦地把他压在身下死命操。但是他最后什么都没做，他还记得自己下意识的挑衅，他是发起挑战的人，他便绝对不能输。

罗远比他想象的不沉着，在山治察觉之前，体内的手指已经换成三只不断抽插着，指甲搔刮着壁肉，他们都没让对方沉气过久，罗粗硬的性器在他不经意的瞬间一闯而入，强硬地顶开壁肉直达最深处。  
山治的腿几乎撑不住自己身子的重量，罗比他更快地握住他的腰，之后便是不留情地律动腰肢。他的两条手臂蛮横霸道地圈住山治的腰腹，性急地冲撞着山治，肉体碰撞的声响营造出淫靡的浪漫，攻城掠吃的罗爱怜地亲吻着山治的后背和肩膀，身下的摆动幅度让山治不耐地握紧罗圈在身前的手臂，欲拒还迎地弓背被动地承受快感。对于罗而言，和喜欢的人做爱便是一场盛大的宴会，他曾经这么告诉山治，山治便笑着调侃罗是酒意正酣，所以性爱过程不受理智控制的，往往如此粗鲁疯狂。

他的性器撞进山治的洞口，拔出的瞬间翻出被摩擦发红的壁肉，山治的洞口紧紧地绞着他的性器，像是要把他的精液挤压出来喷洒在他的最深处。罗后知后觉地想起这个性爱完全不在计划之中，他们没有套上保险套，此时此刻却在疯狂地做爱，酥麻感自下半身向上攀延，山治往后扬的头划出优美的弧度，他的性器已经被山治摩擦得滚烫，所有的事情都在恰到好处地进行着，他知道他们不会停下来。他们根本停不下来。

山治穿着的围裙无法成为做爱的阻挡物，它只遮掩他的前身，后背和屁股却是完全曝露的。罗好几次打开山治伸向性器的手之后，山治也索性不碰了，只是后边的攻势让山治也跟着把身子后倾承接罗的冲撞，欲望的前端向前戳在围裙上，隐晦的快感几乎把他的脑子搅浑。  
他的呻吟完全收不住，只能徒劳地咬着下唇。罗的冲撞愈发凌厉，他粗大的性器摩擦着山治的前列腺，快感一趟比一趟膨胀得巨大，山治眼角的生理性泪水不断被罗的舌尖舔走，津液裹着泪水流下，他爽得近乎疯狂。

一刹那的白光闪现，他摆动身子的精力随着射出的白浊竭尽，下半身瘫软在罗的手臂上，他哼哼着好一会儿都动弹不了，精液把围裙搞得一团糟，他已经懒得去理会。攀上顶峰后的后穴敏感得受不起刺激，罗最后的几十下抽动受到肉穴挤压的极致快感，他忍不住跟着射了，山治甚至没有力气斥责他射在他体内的行为。

酣畅淋漓的性爱后的余韵悠长，更何况他们忙着各自的工作好久都没有做床上运动，山治现在就想这么趴着不动，罗的手指戳着他的面颊，他也只是微弱地瞪了他一眼。罗脱下了自己的衬衫把他起了鸡皮疙瘩的后背裹起来，温热的掌心揉着他的腰，嘴唇在他的颈窝吸吮着，他坏心眼地说道：“你输了。”

山治轻轻地蹙起眉头，最后还是无可奈何地叹气：“好吧。我不会再让你吃梅子和面包。这样行了吗？”

“行。”罗满足地揉了揉他的后脑勺，“你把我的嘴养刁，这辈子你甩不掉我了。现在，黑足当家的，睡吧。我会帮你收拾好。”

睡醒之后，他们将迎来新的一个早晨。

 

完结


	2. 安静

安静

 

“这很适合你。”罗说。他把山治瘫软无力的腰重新直起来，怒张的性器在他的后穴里慢条斯理地转圈打绕。山治的上半身趴伏在纯白的病床上，白皙的大腿大开跪在床前，他的手心无力地攥紧床单，垂下眸子咬牙忍受罗在后方掌控他的快感。精液不断从罗打桩般的律动从穴口流泄而下，罗已经射了一次，他却恶作剧般在山治攀上顶峰之前把他的快感掐断，如此往复，山治的泪水几乎沾湿床单，他想射精，想到此时此刻腿部也因为似有若无的快感发颤，热硬的性器孤零零地滴着前液。

他觉得自己的身心仿佛被投进岩浆翻滚，他找不到出逃的机会，只能眼睁睁看着滚烫的热度包裹他，把他拖进深渊永久地坠落。  
“你要干就给我快一点，他妈的，这里是医院！”他的额头抵在病床上，消毒药的味道浓烈得他喘不过气，他报复般夹紧双腿，后方传来一声舒服的轻叹。他渴望更猛烈的撞击，把他的欲望顶上巅峰，折磨般的温吞让他急躁地恨不得扑倒罗自己上。

“你太性急了。难得看见你穿成这个样子，我希望过得久一点。”罗揉了揉他的后背，粉色的护士服贴合在山治泛红的肌肤上，堪堪遮掩大腿根的下摆被他的精液沾湿了。“这是我的诊疗室，你可以放心的叫，没人会来的。”  
他气定神闲地说着，胯部还在温柔地运动着，他能感觉到山治在他退出时收缩的挽留，他好心情地稍微加快了速度，恰到好处地在山治即将去的时候又慢下来。  
山治的呻吟在空荡的诊疗室里愈发撩人，他徒然地压低声音叫道：“罗，快给我。”

罗好笑地掐住山治主动往后倾的腰，无视山治的咒骂他拔出了涨热的性器，矮下身子贴在山治的耳边：“护士，天下可没白吃的午餐。你喜欢就自己来。”他把退到大腿的内裤拽掉，山治压在内裤边缘的性器终于得到解放，接触到冷空气变得更硬，罗毫不怜惜地一掌心拍在山治浑圆的屁股上，看着山治猛地绷紧的臀部，酥麻的疼痛感此时此刻也是加狂欲火的薪材。  
他贴心地起身拉起了病床的帘子，回身坐在白砖地上，对着半跪在地面的护士拍了拍大腿，明摆着让山治坐上来自力更生。他的白色医袍和黑色的内衫长裤整齐地毫无一丝皱褶，黑底眼睛在诊疗室里反着光，如果他的性器没有兴奋地在冷空气打军姿，山治会以为这就是个严谨自律的大医生，而不是他妈的衣冠禽兽的恋人。

山治把脱下的高跟鞋和内裤踢到一边儿，居高临下地盯着好整以暇的罗，他说道：“如果有人来，我这辈子和你玩帕拉图式恋爱！”

罗无奈地耸肩，“你一直忍得住，我就陪你玩。”  
言下之意便是有人进来这间诊疗室，他也绝对不会负责。山治正想继续和他争论下去，罗一把拉下他到他的腿上，他对着他眨着眼睛，意有所指地指着自己胯间的小罗。山治对他翻了个白眼，双腿张开跨坐在罗的身上，护士服修身的设计让他不能把腿张得更开，他的双腿夹着罗的腰腹，像是在索求他能带给他的极致快感。主动对于他来说并不是平常事，罗总是动手出力的那个，他通常没多少要求就会被服侍得周到，罗喜欢在性爱掌控主导权，他懂得山治的每一处渴望被触碰的地方，不遗余力地在性爱中给予他绝顶的喜悦，山治便也不去争抢主动的位置。他可不干吃力不讨好的事。

他缓慢压下身子把罗的性器再一次的吞入穴口中，全身的细胞似乎都在叫嚣着疯狂，他前后摆动身子吞吐着粗大的欲望。罗的手压在他的腰侧，时不时引导他摆出淫荡的姿势，更加用力而深入地把他的性器包覆，山治体内的温度很高，他恨不得就这么向上把他顶的再也出不了声。最后，他也只是看着山治主动地摆动腰身，舔着下唇隐忍着身下肆虐高涨的情欲。

“呼嗯…你看起来很不好受。”山治上抬起身子再缓慢地坐下，故意让罗亲眼观察着他是如何把他的欲望一吞到底，“不在主动的位置让你感到不快吗？”他压抑住喘息，佯装轻松地得意笑道，“你下次再玩我，我就让你自作自受。”

罗环抱他的腰一发力让两人转换位置，他的性器还插在他的体内，罗趁着山治无法挣扎的当儿又用力抽插了几下，“好，下次你再穿成这样给我看。”  
地板很凉，两人的体温相对的烫手，没有扣上的医袍垂下两边，掩住了山治的视线，他只能见到罗近乎邪气地笑容，罗抬起他的一只腿把性器冲撞进他因为兴奋而紧缩的穴口，山治的呻吟被怒涨的情欲冲撞得破碎，他眯着眼睛舒服地打开身子任由罗攻略城池。

在他爽的脚趾蜷曲眼神迷离的时候，诊疗室的门被敲响，他们俩的动作突然被按停。罗小声地叹息，安抚性地揉了揉山治的发旋，暗金色的眸子眯起，他实在不喜欢情事被无故打断。两个人的身躯还缠绕在一块儿，他们听见两个人细小的说话声和鞋底碰撞地面的嗑响。

“罗医生真的不在吗？”

“不在啊。乔巴医生说的报告就是这个了。我们这样不问自取没事吧？”

其中一个护士笑着说：“乔巴医生也说了没问题，别看罗医生寡言少语不好相处似的，乔巴医生一直说他有个好心肠啊。”

她们谈到了兴头上，索性站定在桌子前，一时之间也没有离开罗的诊疗室。“不知道这种男人有没有女朋友？”

“我没看过哪个女生和她走得很紧啊。”

“是吗？我今早好像看到一个金发护士跟着他走进诊疗室里。”

罗屏住呼吸听着女孩子们的喋喋不休，女人话匣子一旦打开，仿佛泄洪一般流也流不尽，他也知道她们暂时不会那么早离开。他难受地把还硬着的性器往山治的体内推出去些许，这一望他才发现山治透过帘子与地面的小间隙看着女孩子们踩着高跟鞋的脚踝。罗的脸顿时就黑下来，他压低身子毫不留情地推向最深处，山治猛地倒吸一口冷气，他把注意力拉回罗的脸孔。

罗小声地警告道：“你看得真舒服，黑足当家的，是忘记我了吗？”

“是谁一开始让他快点干还不快的，”他在喘息间轻轻地拍着罗的胸脯说道，“她们还会说很久，你不如退出去，自己到厕所……嗯。”他迅速地捂着嘴防止呻吟声泄漏出去。

“然后留下你一个人对着她们意淫？”他用力地抽插着山治的肉穴，随着他加快的趋势，山治用双手紧紧地捂住自己的嘴，他的脸色涨成红色，拉起的腿几乎让他的臀部离地。  
山治的身子被操干得软成一滩水，他转而咬住自己的手臂，罗的手指却顶开了他紧阖的牙关。

“别叫出声了。“他的头撇向帘子后的两个护士，手掌捂住山治喘息不断的嘴。“你希望她们看到这样的你吗？”

山治恶狠狠地睁大双眸，罗把山治的腿拉得更高，肆无忌惮地冲撞进他恋人的小穴，淫靡的水声正好被空调和说话声掩去，随时被发现的恐惧让山治的屁股绷得特紧，罗忍不住一个绵长的呼声更用力地破开山治的壁肉进到深处。山治的眸子因为他的深入而圆睁，他的头往后扬起，呻吟声被罗的手掌阻挡住又吞回肚子里。  
他那么用力地撞进他，仿佛想在他的内部打下印记，山治把罗的手指含进嘴里，舌尖滑过他修建整洁的指甲，把他想成罗在他体内推进的性器细心地舔弄，似乎只有这么做才能把注意力从瘫软的下半身转移到罗的手上。罗逗弄着山治的舌头，身下不厌其烦地顶弄着山治前列腺的位置。

山治一瞬间觉得自己从顶端迅即地下坠，他无力地想放声呻吟，罗比他更快地抽出手指捂住他的嘴。等到他穴内尽是罗的精液，他才发现自己根本没达到顶峰，他的性器已经涨热发红，罗抵住了领口对他摇摇头，软下来的性器随着精液滑出他的穴口。

“黑足当家的，你会把我的衣服弄脏的。“他看着山治沾湿的眼角，缓慢地舔走手指上山治的前液。他脱下医袍盖上无力的恋人，站起身把黑色的衬衫和长裤打理好，衣服上点滴的精液被纸巾抹去。他在嘴边竖起食指示意山治安静地耐住性子，许诺他一回来便给他释放。

两位护士小姐见到从帘子内走出来的罗医生时都吃了一惊，她们不好意思地掩着嘴打了个招呼。

“对不起，罗医生，我不知道你在这里。”

“我在这里睡了一觉。”罗站定在帘子之前，修长的身子阻挡住任何能投射进去的视线。

其中一位护士问道：“你的医袍呢？”

“我放在里面。”他指着帘子后。

“需要我帮你拿枕头去洗吗？”护士邀功道，通常诊疗室的枕头和床单都会频繁地更换，她可以顺便帮忙拿去。说完，她便踩着高跟鞋打算撩开帘子，罗却一把抓住她的手。

罗说：“事实上枕头上还睡着我的人。你们可以先离开了。”

护士立马红了一张脸，往后退了几步鞠躬，三步并作两步牵着另一位护士逃一般关上门。  
罗重新撩开帘子，放眼望着拽着医袍的山治，他似乎想去碰触自己的欲望却迟迟没动手，见到他后才放心地呼气，显然他也以为那个护士小姐就要走进来。罗逼近躺在床上的山治，隔着医袍握住了站着的性器，由慢到快套弄着。山治把两条腿张开，渴望地把性器往罗的手蹭，他无法避开罗的目光，只能把头扭向一边轻轻地哼着。

他终于射精的时候了，罗还意犹未尽地拿开医袍用两指挤压着他的性器。  
罗对他说：“还没完呢，黑足当家的。”

“现在只剩下我们两个了，我们可以再来一次。”

 

完结


	3. 乙醚之误

罗曾经告诉他乙醚的特点，挥发性高，燃点低，无色，味道倒是刺鼻的很，甚至略带甜味。

“吸入性麻醉剂。”罗在他眼前把装着乙醚的深色瓶子装了一个圈，“混搭几种成分的化学物质，倒在手帕上，经典的迷晕人的手法。”

山治当时兴致缺缺地把饭盒往罗的桌子放，提起背包就走。“你别把我们租来的房子一把火烧了就行，我先走。”

“工程师的课程怎么比医学还忙似的。”罗不高兴地解开手套，从床上爬起来。

“那些课程我才懒得去，小薇薇让我教她煮西餐。”

罗一把转过他的头正对自己，“……几点回来？”

“别像个等老公回家的老婆，行不行。你去实验室玩通宵，跟你那什么乙醚。”他拉下罗衬衫的领子把人拽下来，在他脸颊亲一口。“拜拜。”

山治在小薇薇外头的租房煮了大半天，染上一身油烟味，陪伴在美女的身边自然也是欢颜。坐优步回宿舍之前，他思及罗在家里孤零零的，过意不去地要了一个饭盒装点菜盘算着向男朋友道歉。  
他和罗的租房在北海大学后的一大排住宅区，他们要了一间角头的小屋子，小厨房，小冰箱，小房间，山治的快乐也不过如此。平常他们俩都会打工挣钱还租，获得的奖学金其实也是绰绰有余，但是他们乐意大学生活过的充实。

山治推开门的时候，就觉得有些不大对劲，心里怎么都不落实，空气中弥漫着淡淡的清香，说不上好闻，却又论不上难闻，他揉了揉鼻子，见着房间没开灯黑压压的，想也没想便一脚踏进去。  
门的后方突然窜出一个身影猛地捂住他的鼻子和嘴巴，山治不可避免地吸了一口气，反射性就一个手肘打过去，那人吃痛地放开了手，山治人还没站稳，思绪更快地混沌下去，他一头栽下去什么也不知道。

醒来的时候，他难受的很。头晕目眩、他恶心地想把刚刚吃下的牛排吐出来，他活动着手腕和脚踝，在混乱的意识寻找落脚地。  
体内有一股奇怪而熟悉的燥热在酝酿，他原先还没多少在意，但是更加猛烈的欲望让他止不住的弓起背哈气，臀部上抬的线条勾勒出修长的身型。他终于了解到自己不是没有力气移动，而是手上脚上都给人捆绑起来，他就像是砧板上受人宰割的鱼。  
睁眼所见是黑暗，眼睛上可能也系着黑布，嘴巴也被胶布粘着，然而更让他在意的是伸进牛仔裤里的那只手，努力地讨好着他微微硬起来的欲望，极富技巧性地逗弄性器的顶端，缓慢下滑以指尖摩擦着柱身。山治的裤子已经不知道哪里去了，他穿着开了扣子的衬衫，不能看见的情况让他把全副注意力集中在那只手心的热度，耳侧响动着两人略微粗重的喘息。

他第一步就是想挣扎，随便什么方式，只要让他能拽下手上的布条他就能一转情势。他虚弱无力的肌肉震颤着想要反击，那个人甚至没有分心去压下他无法动弹的腿，山治缓慢意识到他全身使不上力，顷刻间心下坠到谷底。始作俑者的那只手不会在意他的心情，他甚至拆开了捆绑脚踝的绳子，弯折起他的膝盖摆出M型，细长的手指按压他穴口周围的软肉，指尖若有似无地撩过洞口，随后搓揉周围的肌肤，他很快染上一层薄薄的热汗。在他柱身来回打磨的手向下握住了垂荡的双球，两指合并夹着滚动，半响又利用手心的茧子摩擦着半勃的柱体，指尖蓄意刮搔性器的冠状沟，不断从下到上重重地摆动手腕，反复不厌其烦地取悦他。

山治拼命抵御着袭来的快感，受到禁锢的手腕摆在胯部稍上的位置，他只能施力按着腹部借以分散注意力，经服侍的性器站得笔直，抚慰他的手心蹭刮渗透的前液套弄柱身，上下的移动致使双球隐约颤抖。  
润滑液的冰凉让使不上力的山治的呼吸愈发粗重，他的大腿内侧紧绷阻止后方侵入的异物感，却只是徒劳地任那只手指裹着滑液顺畅地深入进体内，胡乱摸索仿佛在寻找他敏感的那一点。一根手指成了两根，形成剪子往两侧拉开，山治已经羞得满脸通红，他的大脑在挣扎着寻法自救，身体却开始反抗他的意识迎接着愉悦，跃跃欲试地扬起弧度紧贴那个人的手掌。

四根手指一起挤进来的时候，他的眼角被渗出的泪水和额头流下的汗水打湿，松弛的肌肉比他想象地无用得多，他甚至做不到用舌头顶开黑胶布，又或者至少压抑卡在喉间的细碎呻吟。身体上方传来男人刻意转小的呼吸声，他沉重的气息和在身下肆虐的双手教山治的意识飘渺不定，掠夺了视觉的他更加敏感，那只手也料到这点开始加快速度套弄着他完全勃起的性器，另外四根手指模拟套弄的频率在他体内进出。他只能感受到庞大的快感沿着神经末梢踩上来，步步惊心，直到把他仅剩无几的羞耻感和理智狠狠地抛向高处，他在高潮到临的那刻无助而剧烈地挣扎着，绑着手腕的绳子勒着柔软的肌肤，巨大的背德感盘旋在心头，胶布也止不住他近乎疯狂的呻吟。

他略为安静下来之后，后穴抵着的硬物让他一瞬间的愣怔，他似乎想要求饶，又或者他想要他插入蠢蠢欲动张合的穴口再一次顶上巅峰，他满脑子都是空虚的空洞，期望被男人填满的欲望膨胀撑大。  
嘴上的胶布被拉掉了，他大口大口地呼吸着，猛然挤入的性器把他的身体往上滑了一小寸，那根滚烫的东西贴心地涂上了润滑液无比契合地在他的体内小幅度地移动，贴合的保险套外围的颗粒让山治舒服地小腿肚子发颤。体内的性器没有预警倏然地大力抽动，他的手腕还没有恢复自由，只能攥紧拳头在男人的身下承欢，小穴被性器拉扯开来，插入的时候整根完整地冲撞，抽出去时只遗留头部在开口处，如此往复干着最原始的活塞运动。湿润的水声打在他的耳边，男人把他绑在一起的手腕拿起来圈在他脖子，头部向下牙齿轻啃着他胸口上的红点，把他咬得又红又肿才转移到左边被冷落的红点，腰腹耸动大力推进他绞紧的体内。他仿佛嫌这还不够，山治整个人被一个拉力沉沉地坐在他发胀抽搐的性器上，他忍不住埋头咬住男人的肩膀，性器已经没入他被摩擦得发烫的体内，热汗从两人的交合处裹着润滑液流淌。  
山治的身体被抬起来失去控制般的接着下坠，他似乎能想象到自己的体内进出的那根性器如何兴致勃勃地抽动，每每的下坠男人都特地按着他的肩膀，他无法避免地吃进粗长涨热的东西，微微弓背头部往后伸扬，男人的嘴巴还在他脖子柔软的那块肉吸吮着，毫不留情地操干着无力呻吟的山治。保险套附上的颗粒挤压他的前列腺，撑开他体内的皱褶摩擦他敏感发红的肉壁，男人握住了他发泄过一次的性器搓揉取悦，山治无法忍受地抽泣，再一次的射精让他索求般夹紧了男人的腰，男人低吼了一声在他紧致的体内进出了几十下跟着射出精液。

山治觉得全身都发软无力，后穴里的东西在射过后迅速地又半勃起来，他几乎能预见到这整晚他都会被当成一个发泄的出口，那根勃起会毫无拘束地来回进出，他摇摆着头想逃离却只能助长男人的高涨情欲。  
他的嘴角已经被津液搞得一塌糊涂，泪水和汗水把他金色的发丝沾湿贴着他涨红的脸颊，他还在小声地抽泣，他想叫唤罗的名字却出不了声。

吻落在他的眼角，接连不断地吻过他的面颊和鼻尖，黑色的布条被拆下来，重见天日的山治被动的眯起眼睛，眨着眼适应光的照射。手腕上的布条落在地面的同时，他总算看清眼前男人的脸庞，罗近乎虔诚地亲吻勒出红痕的手腕，眼角委屈抱歉地斜视着他。山治如释重负般软倒在罗的身上，半勃的性器还在他体内暗示性地戳动，他的眼泪倒是让罗不忍心地没有进入下一步。  
山治缓下一口气后，直接一拳头砸在罗的脸颊上，他嘶哑地叫道：“你他妈有什么毛病？”

罗疼得捂住面颊，另外一只手却还是紧紧环住山治精瘦的腰肢，“今天是520。”

“520就可以乱搞吗？”

罗略带委屈地揉了揉他的腰窝，“去年你自己说要这么玩的，我还以为你记得。我早上还特意以言语提醒你了。”

山治蹙眉道：“我去年说了什么？在什么时候？”

“你说想被我偷袭一次，你想要玩点粗鲁的。”罗补充道：“我们做爱的时候你说的。”

“情迷意乱的话你也信！”山治瞪大眼睛看着他。

“我是觉得挺好玩的。”

“去你妈的好玩，我要洗澡洗澡！你，现在，退出去。”山治咬牙切齿地怒斥道。

“黑足当家的……”

“你再说多一句，我们他妈分手。”

这次换罗不可置信地瞪着他，半响才把半勃的性器依依不舍地退出去，扔掉了满是精液的保险套，讨好似的把人圈在怀里亲了一口，“我抱你去浴室。”

山治不信任地盯着他，警告道“老子不想做了。“

“我只是帮你清理。”罗一把抱起他，一手扶着肩膀，一手在他膝盖内侧，他走向浴室，“你生气了吗？”

“我想把你踹进冷水里，你说呢？”

罗把人放到淋浴喷头下，调整成适度的温水浇在他身上，他的大手滑动在他溅满精液和汗水的肌肤上，在他的腰窝打着圆圈，山治眯着眼睛享受罗的服务，罗一吻盖在他额头时也只是从鼻子哼出声。

“别气，下次我温柔点。”

“没有下次了，蒙眼还是捆绑都不要。”

“好。”罗附和道，扶着他的腰把还没疲软下去的性器挤进山治的大腿之间，见山治不动声色地默许了他的行为，他把人稍微抱起了点前后摆款身子，热气蒸腾把山治重新红润起来的面颊掩住了些许，山治的手扶在罗的肩膀上，刻意并起双腿刺激着罗硬邦邦的性器。

“嗯嗯……“山治忍不住也套弄起自己的性器，接二连三被挑起欲望搞得他觉得全身几乎被掏空，罗的手心包覆住他的帮着他抚慰着欲望的顶端。  
他们在同一时间达到顶峰，山治弯曲着腰背靠在罗的身上，下意识地舔弄着罗胸口上的纹身，这个赐予他快感的男人爱不释手地抚摸着他的身子，不断亲吻他的眉角和发旋。山治无奈地叹一口气，最后还是决定把七天的梅子面包菜单换成三天，至于分手什么的他和他大概没有一次是认真的。

完结


	4. 秘密

秘密

身在同一艘船上，视线不由自主地追寻着一道身影，不屈不挠地维系着那透明长线，仿佛雏鸟冀望的目光紧锁一片浩瀚蓝天。不去说，似乎也不会懂，但有些事情大概就只能是一辈子的秘密。

“你喜欢他。”罗向后靠着椅子，鬼泣抵在墙边安放着。

山治洗碗的动作有丝毫的停顿，片刻他把薰衣香的泡沫冲洗干净，摘下了围裙摊开来吊在挂钩上。这一阵子罗不说话，他便也不问，眼角的余光瞟向低垂眸子抱着双臂的罗，他说：“我喜欢所有Lady。今天是我守夜，你早点去休息吧。”

罗的帽子投下的阴影掩去他的神情，山治见他不出声走向厨房的门。  
“我说的是男人。”罗的声音并不响亮，山治却觉得一个闷响猛地砸在他脑壳上，他伸向门把的手退回来，转而回到餐桌上坐到罗的右手边。他们之间隔着两个椅子，靠着墙的鬼泣似乎发着跃跃欲试的震颤鸣响。

“我喜欢男人怎么了吗？”空气中弥漫开烟草的涩味，薰衣的清香被浸染破坏。

罗微微向山治那方调整椅子的面向，他盯着他的侧脸一字一句地说：“你看着他的视线让我觉得恶心。”

山治烦躁地弹掉烟灰，“别管太多，红心海贼团船长。我——”

罗打断他，“在你的幻想里，你是被操的那个还是操人的？看你的样子，你应该更想做他的女人吧，像个婊子把腿张开来让他插入你，最好把你插得欲仙欲死然后夹着他的性器放浪形骸，他会把精液都射进你的体内——但是这一切都是你所希望的，所以你只会呻吟着要求更多。”

椅子蹭拉地面发出刺耳尖锐的噪音，罗的领子被拉力拽起来，山治额角暴起的青筋和眼底的阴霾密布让他犹如修罗，他嘴角的烟几乎戳中他的眼球，他便维持着这个姿势攥紧他的领子。“你他妈敢再多说一句话我不会对你客气的。”

“你比想象中好玩多了。”罗的手心握住山治的手腕，一个使力让山治放开他的领子，他把他的手指舒展开来放到嘴边，舌尖色情地在他虎口处的柔软舔弄。他们都是握刀的人，但是菜刀和鬼泣是不一样的，山治的手心没有太多茧子，经过周到保养的皮肤宛如涓涓细流的水。  
“不要说哪一句。你喜欢他，还是你想被他操？”

“闭嘴。”山治危险地眯起蓝色的眸子，他正想拉回手腕，罗发难猛地把人压倒在地，一手扣住他的手腕，椅子山治的脚勾到摇摇欲坠，落下去的响动必定会惊醒太多人，罗比山治更快一步动手用能力转换了椅子的位置。山治以背着地，他的手腕被罗一把扣住，他的一条腿紧贴着他的胯下，裤头被膝盖恶趣味地揉弄。他的左边，那条烟还在兀自燃烧。二手烟遮掩罗兴致勃勃的颜面，山治惊觉他给人钻了空子。

“你想被他怎么搞？黑足当家的，是这样吗？”他解开山治的裤头，迅即褪去包裹着修长双腿的西装裤，灰色的内裤里鼓起着小包。他伸出手近乎粗鲁地抚慰，男人的性器在肾上腺素飙升的时候勃起得更顺畅，他像是嫌这样还无法更好的羞辱躺在他身下的山治，跟着掏出自己的性器把两人的性器放在一块儿摩擦着，这让山治羞红了脸，一时半刻也被快感慑住神没有去想办法挣脱，他看着罗大力地撸动两人的性器，疲软的肉折服于快感缓慢地充血膨胀起来，他们俩小声地呼吸着，小小的舒服哼声卡在喉间从牙关脱出细碎破裂的单音符。

“看看你，”临近高潮前，罗突然说话：“你被伺候得很爽。你舒服得脚趾都蜷曲了。女孩子都只是幌子，你就是想被操，不是吗。”

那一瞬间的羞耻感让山治射在罗的手上，飞溅的精液甚至滴在他的衬衫和头发上，快感庞大地挤压着他的理智，随之而来的电流从下半身攀上脑袋，他几乎为此而无自觉地颤抖。

“承认吧，黑足当家的，谁都好，你就是想被人操。”

聚拢的怒气在那刻爆发，他不知哪里来的力气屈起脚就想踢向罗轻率的后背，他的脚踝却再次被握住，但是至少性器上为非作歹的手是离开了。“特拉法尔加，你别逼我。”

罗舔着嘴角兴奋不已地俯视着他，“你说，索隆当家的有在外头操过男人？你可以问问他，或许你有机会给他操一次。”

山治的脸在瞬间黑下来，他抬起头狠狠地咬住罗脖子和身体连接的那一处，牙齿深入地刺破肌肤，罗嘶地叫了一声，手心陷入他的金色发丝想把人拽起来，山治却狠下心绝不松嘴，浓重的铁锈味迅即在口齿蔓延开来，他这一招的确让罗一时之间弄不下他也不能进一步为所欲为，他们在僵局间顽强地红了眼拼搏，似乎杀死对方便是这一生的追求。

“Room，Shambles。”

山治愣怔片刻，这才发现自己被转移到原先鬼泣的位置。他如今半跪着面对墙壁，裤子已经在方才的打斗中脱落，内裤也褪到小腿肚子，衬衫的纽扣被扯开了好几个。和罗的肉体碰撞让他的性器再次颤巍巍地半勃，他的嘴角还流着血，狼狈不堪得甚至在一时忘了他身在这里的意义。罗比他想象中更快恢复，他从后方把他紧紧按在墙上，两条腿挤进山治的胯下，山治浑圆饱满的屁股几乎被他的腿顶得愈发圆翘，山治意识到这种姿势几乎破灭了他在被袭击的分秒间所能想到的逃脱计划，只得狠狠地往后撞着企图以蛮力让罗松手，不料他的所作所为只是罗紧贴在他屁股上的性器更加兴奋，罗按住山治扶着墙上的手，在他耳边呼气说道：“你如果想让索隆当家的看到，你可以放心地叫。”  
他仍然涨红发硬的性器撑开干涩的小穴，性器上的前液和手上的精液充当润滑剂直入到底，这个新奇的姿势带给罗前所未有的快感，他插得那么深那么重，山治疼得呻吟都变了声。他根本无法挣脱束缚，罗的双腿把他两条腿隔得很开，他就像在欢迎那根粗硬的性器狠狠地捣进他的体内冲撞得他除了大声地呻吟哀求，什么也做不到。

罗一口咬住他的肩膀，胯下耸动把性器抽出来又撞进山治的体内，进出的频率由慢转快，丝毫不给山治适应的机会。山治被插了十几下便放弃了挣扎，后穴被异物拉扯的疼痛感铺天盖地侵袭他的神经，他的后面即使没有出血，肌肉也一定拉伤了。

“这是你幻想的吗？”罗嘶哑的声线宛如恶魔的细语，“让索隆屋这么大力地插你，然后你会因为他进入你进入得那么深而尖叫。”他坏心眼地把性器挤入到最深处逗留了会儿，抽出去后又重新推入。

“你那么喜欢他，你会希望他日日夜夜都在操你。你是不是在想着，后面操你的人为什么不是他。”

山治苍白着脸色，紧闭着眼想挥开罗不入流的言语，“别开玩笑了。”他无力地开口，“索隆才不像你这样粗鲁，他更不会强迫人。”

罗的暗金色眸子闪过一丝阴霾，他不怒反笑，轻轻地咬着金发男人的耳尖，”这很难说，他是什么样的人你不会知道。你甚至没有勇气对他表白。”他大力地在他体内进出着，蓄意用力地摩擦着他的前列腺，山治关上的眼帘因为快感而圆睁着，他急速的呼吸，心火和欲火燃得越来越旺。

“你他妈的特拉法尔加罗！”他口头上的挣扎在罗的眼里如同小猫的张牙舞爪毫无杀伤力，他刻意对山治的咒骂视若无睹，偏偏在这场强迫的性爱中赐予他无穷无尽的快感。他们是海贼，他们是掠夺者，罗要夺走山治对性爱的快感，让他此时此刻只感受得到怒撞的肉体，还有身后把他操干得张着嘴无法发声的人。他要让他一做爱，便只能想到他，感受到快感，脑海会不由分说浮现他的性器。

山治被动的承欢，扬起的头部因为被冲撞的躯体而颤动着，薄薄的热汗覆盖在他的后背和腰窝，罗肌理分明的身子在后方耸动耕耘，这一场景有着诡异的美却又散发淫靡味，身在其中的两人除了对方什么也感觉不到。

山治的欲望在没有任何抚慰下达到顶端，他羞耻地带着哭音往厨房的墙上射精，那一瞬间的屈辱感让他的理智瓦解冰消，他崩溃的尖叫被罗的手捂住，他那么用力地咬开他的手腕也没有让身后还在插着他的男人移动分毫。这场痛与爽并存的性爱彻底撕开了他的自欺欺人，他的后穴在罗越来越用力地抽插下蠢蠢欲动地紧缩着，随着身后人的一个低吼，体内被滚烫的精液充满，他整个人弓起背意识到自己因为被射精而有了一次干高潮。泪水还在肆无忌惮地流动，若不是罗的腿还撑在他的双腿间，他早就因为失去力气和自尊瘫软在地面，为自己被强迫性的操干却体验到快感而无地自容。

罗在射过之后，径直把性器抽了出来，精液从他的股间滑落，流淌过他大腿的曲线。他在后方欣赏这景色片刻才起身把裤子穿好。

山治强撑着地面让自己有足够力气转身靠在墙上，他最爱的烟盒已经散了一地的烟。他不所谓地捡起一支，把它夹在湿润的嘴唇间点燃，他嘶哑着劳累的嗓子说道：“我们是同盟，你也不希望谁第二天发现这里发生什么事，路飞那个人你别看他缺根筋，他对异常很敏感，到时候不是说点谎就能蒙骗过去。”

山治大口地吸了一口烟，被呛得直咳嗽，他以手掩去半边脸。“我会当什么都没发生。”

“你不需要总把错揽上身，我和你都不是小孩子了。”  
罗的逼近让山治把屈伸的长腿收回来，他强逼着自己毫无畏惧地面对罗的眸光。罗说道：“我还会操你，就像你需要被我操一样。”

“你……”

“这不是很好吗？让你就这样看着索隆当家的却什么都不做，你自己也憋得慌。”他蹲下身好笑地看着山治眯起的双眼，“听起来不好吗？海贼。”

“我们都是各取所需的人。”  
也都是自欺欺人的笨蛋。

 

完结


End file.
